


Obsession

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [14]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anger born of worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Self Esteem Issues, Self Image Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad spends too much time watching television.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this fic was inspired by this game [contains spoilers, strong language, and various triggers]:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/PersonaQ2NewCinemaLabyrinth
> 
> (By the way, about that author who is trying to revive her series? Yeah, her series promotes self hatred, see? I won't get into too much detail, but trust me when I say that her series is really unhealthy.)
> 
> Relevant links [which contain triggers, strong language and...outdated language; the latest one was written in 2014]:  
> https://das-sporking.livejournal.com/347585.html
> 
> https://das-sporking.livejournal.com/387447.html
> 
> https://das-sporking.livejournal.com/812683.html
> 
> https://das-sporking.livejournal.com/936558.html
> 
> https://das-sporking.livejournal.com/988495.html

_[Scene: Nigel’s room at night. Nigel is carefully looking through his bookshelf]_

**Nigel:** (I can’t believe Chad took all of my colouring books...now how am I supposed to sleep? I better go scold him...)

_[Nigel opens his door and notices a dull light coming from downstairs]_

**Nigel:** [sighing out of exasperation] (Is Chad _still_ watching TV?! Why, I’m going to force him to take a walk if it’s the last thing I do...!)

_[Nigel peers into the living room from the stairwell, and sees that Chad is watching a movie about beautiful vampires]_

**Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] (Oh, of _course_ he’s still watching _those_ movies. I bet he probably loves seeing all of those horrid vampires stick their noses up at everyone...)

_[Nigel walks up to Chad and taps him on the shoulder. The teen, however, doesn’t respond]_

**Nigel:** [loudly clearing his throat] Chad! Turn off the television _this instant!_

_[Chad remains fixated on the movie. Nigel growls and turns the television off, which makes Chad blink rapidly]_

**Chad:** [relieved] Oh, thank Zero _that’s_ over. For some reason, I couldn’t look away--

 **Nigel:** [grabbing Chad’s collar] Chad, you idiotic teenager! You just stayed up all night watching television! For the love of Zero, you need to _get some sleep!_ But since I highly doubt you can get back to sleep right now, I suggest that you go outside _this instant_ and take a _**walk**_ **!**

 **Chad** : [petulantly]....But I like sitting on the sofa. [crossing his arms] There’s no way you’re going to make me go on a walk.

_[Cut to: outside the house. Nigel and Chad are both going on a walk; the former looks relieved yet still angry, while the latter looks absolutely sullen]_

**Chad:** I can’t believe you made me go on a walk...

 **Nigel:** You brought this on yourself! If you’re not going to take care of your physical health, then I guess I’ll have to do it for you! And what in Zero’s name were you thinking when you decided to keep watching those movies?! You admitted that the movies were _horrible!_

 **Chad:** Well, yeah. But it’s just...

 **Nigel:** Just what?!

 **Chad:**...they’re so horrible, that they’re interesting...

 **Nigel:** Oh no no no, I’m not accepting _**that**_ as an excuse! Try again!

_[Chad says nothing, which prompts Nigel to look up at the teenager with worry]_

**Nigel:** Chad...?

 **Chad:**...Am I ever gonna be as good as those vampires...? I mean... those movies sent message after message at me, and those messages said that if I wasn’t like those vampires, I should hate myself...

 **Nigel:** But--

 **Chad:** [sighing sadly] Nigel, be honest with me. Would you still like me if I wasn’t...as beautiful as those vampires?

_[Nigel quickly takes Chad’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze. Chad visibly relaxes at the comforting gesture]_

**Nigel:** Chad...please listen to me. The reason why I grew so attached to you in the first place _wasn’t_ because of your appearance. Your kind and playful behaviour, your advice, your...[clearing his throat]... _encouragement_...all of those things helped me get through a very difficult part of my life. Your selflessness is what matters the most to me, Chad.

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] Is that right?

 **Nigel:** Yes. [he starts playing with Chad’s hand] Um, listen...I know I’m going to, uh, sound like a hypocrite, but...well, if I’m being honest, you are _far_ more beautiful than those vampires, and you always will be. Those vampires just, um, don’t have your angelic inner beauty...

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s hand] Your compassionate and selfless nature helped me get through some bad parts of my life, too, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [blushing] Aw, Chad...

 **Chad:** And, um...I could say the same thing about your bossiness. You wanted me to stop watching movies with damaging messages and you just... refused to give up until I was outside. I would have wallowed in self hatred all night if it wasn’t for you. [pulling Nigel into a hug]...Thank you.

 **Nigel:** [returning the hug] Think nothing of it, Chad. You’d do the same for me. You’re very fond of me, after all.

 **Chad:** Hey, speaking of which... that vampire movie was supposed to be a love story, right? But I didn’t see any kind of love at all. I mean, isn’t love supposed to be patient, kind, selfless, that sort of thing?

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] Yes. Love can also make a bad person turn good.

 **Chad** :...Yeah. I know. [slowly pulling away from the hug] Now, let’s go get some sleep, okay?

 **Nigel:** Sure thing.

End

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a broken aesop here considering Chad's appearance, but work with me here:
> 
> Consider Nigel's and Chad's first meeting.  
> Nigel has to live with PTSD thanks to the Delightful Children. Nigel's classmates didn't help either, considering that they said stuff like "you should stay positive all the time". Nigel needs someone to assure him that negative emotions are good. He doesn't care about how pretty someone is; the only thing he needs is someone to validate his feelings.
> 
> And that's where Chad comes in. Chad was seen as a beautiful guardian angel to Nigel because the older boy never laughed at his tears, or told him to 'man up', or whatever. Chad taught Nigel how to stand up for himself, he taught Nigel about negative emotions...he's exactly the kind of person Nigel needs in his life.
> 
> And Chad? Chad himself has to live with depression and anxiety. In my fic 'Kindly Mentor', he mentions that some people keep telling him that he should 'get over it' or 'just be happy'. That fueled Chad's depressed/anxious thoughts, and he was in a... rough spot, to put it mildly.
> 
> And that's where Nigel comes in. Chad sees Nigel as a beautiful guardian angel because Nigel cares about others a lot (to the point where he cries because he's worried he might embarrass someone). Nigel also doesn't try to say use fake comforting phrases, either; he says what's on his mind and what's in his heart, not to mention that he silently hugs people to comfort them. 
> 
> In 'Outstanding Smooch', Nigel also had the guts to say that Chad would be better off if he wasn't pretty, because at least people would see Chad's true self. Now I could go on about how Chad's appearance has negatively affected him, but since I have a word limit, I'll just tell you to read this:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SoBeautifulItsACurse
> 
> In any case, when Nigel said that part about Chad's appearance, Chad was really happy because, well... nobody had the guts to say stuff like that to his face. 
> 
> For Chad, Nigel was one of the sweetest (and most honest) kids he's met.
> 
> TLDR: Chad and Nigel see each other as beautiful guardian angels because they were both there for the other when they needed it the most.


End file.
